Meteor Shower
by gagnslausmanneskja
Summary: When Kurt's feeling useless and like no one cares, a well timed phone call may just be what he needs to remember how important he is. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: **Just a short drabble based on a conversation I just had.

* * *

Kurt curled up into a small ball on his bed under the covers. Though no tears streamed down his face, his heart felt like it was breaking and dry sobs escaped his throat every now and then. It was very late at night. The only light in his room was moonlight that flowed in through the small crack-like windows high on the wall and the glow of his alarm clock. He looked straight in front of him, at his desk. After a short deliberation, he got out of bed and walked over to his desk. He grabbed the scissors off of it and went to stand with his back against a wall, sliding down it. He pulled his knees up to tuck under his chin and lay the scissors down right in front of him. He didn't plan on using them, but there was such comfort in just staring at them. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, but he chose to ignore it. It eventually stopped and Kurt focused again on the scissors in front of him.

They were so beautiful; so shiny in the moon's soft light, so _menacing_. The amount of damage the instrument could inflict made Kurt's fingers twitch in excitement. He reached down with his right hand and grabbed them, pulling them up to his face. He glanced at them for a few seconds longer before his excitement got the best of him. He opened them and lowered the blade down to his left wrist. His phone buzzed in his pocket once again and Kurt jumped in surprise. He dropped the scissors and let another sob escape from his mouth. He started shivering violently as he tried to remove his phone from his pocket. He didn't even glance at the Caller ID before he answered.

"Kurt! Hey, sorry if I woke you up, I just had a quick question about French and I know you're fluent so I just –" Another sob escaped Kurt, and though he tried to muffle it by stuffing his shirt sleeve into his mouth, Blaine still heard it.

There was silence for only a moment. "Hey. Love, what's wrong?" Blaine's voice had become softer and gentler, and Kurt forced himself to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. You could do so much better than me and I could only do worse."

"Kurt? What are you talking about? I love you so much and wouldn't give you up for anything. You make me happier than anything in this world. Why are you saying otherwise?"

"Because it's true!" Kurt exclaimed, again holding back tears. "You deserve so much better, Blaine, and I can't be better. I'm too broken and I just can't get better no matter how much I try. And I'm so sick of feeling like this! I just want to be happy! I want more than anything to be happy." Kurt's voice became thick with emotion and Blaine had difficulty understanding Kurt. "And I can't be happy. Not any time soon. Everyone tells me it takes time and it'll get better eventually and after high school I'll meet people who care about me, but I want more than anything to just be happy _now._ I want to wake up and smile, I want to genuinely smile with my friends and not feel like they secretly hate me. I just want to be happy, and I just want to be loved."

Blaine was shocked. He couldn't say anything for a few minutes as he tried to figure out how to speak again. "Kurt, I – where is this even coming from? I love you more than anything. Than ANYTHING, Kurt, do you hear me? That will not change, ever. I love you far too much. As for your friends, we all love you Kurt, I know that for a fact. Everyone in glee, even Santana, cares about you and loves you for who you are. We love you, Kurt. And we don't want you to change. Because love, there's absolutely nothing wrong with you. You're not broken, love. Being upset about life and feeling really down is completely normal. We all go through that. And it hurts now, I know it does, but you're going to feel better, Kurt. You're going to rise out of this stronger and a better person, because pulling yourself out of this feeling requires strength. And you _are_ strong, love, I know you are. Don't ever think you aren't."

Kurt was so moved by Blaine's words that he allowed himself to cry for the first time in over a year. "Thank you, Blaine. I don't know what I'd do without all of you guys."

"You don't need to apologize. We're your friends, Kurt. We'll always be here. And you are loved more than you'll ever know. Never forget that."

* * *

**A/N: **Life is precious, and you are on this Earth because we need you here. You're loved, never forget that.


End file.
